Talk:Mikey Kudo/Collection
How do we deal with this? OK, I don't know if this is an obvious/stupid question or something to be really worried about but, how do we deal with Taiki's Collection? Let's see: ::Dorulumon says "We all came too" and we hear the voices of Ballistamon and Cutemon. At the end of the episode Taiki shows Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon and the Starmons to Tagiru. The "we all came" refers to the entire army or just the main Digimon? ::On 59 we saw Wisemon speaking to Taiki on the X Loader. The question is, is he on Taiki's X Loader or is that the inter-dimensional communication? I think it's safe to assume that he is on Taiki's Collection, but he still didn't Reload, so that leaves the question. ::Other Digimon appear on the Introduction Corner, but that's non-canon. :I added a hidden note telling to not add Digimon that still have not appeared on Boy Hunters because some vandal added Coronamon, Lunamon, Spadamon (which never officially joined Xros Heart), Olegmon (never shown on Taiki's X Loader) and Octomon (WHAT!?), but I don't know what else can be done. How do we deal wit Taiki's Collection? G-SANtos 15:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::To be safe, we should only list the ones that actually appeared when he showed off his Collection, and any he obtains or uses afterwards. It's pretty clear that he didn't get the whole XHUA. 22:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::ChibiKamemon is gonna appear on next episode, the preview shows a DigiXros between Shoutmon and him. So, should we take Dorulumon's "We're all here" literally and say that every XHUA member not partnered with another General is on Taiki's X Loader. Wisemon gave reasons that seem enough to assume he's there, so I think we should list him here too. 20:38, February 5, 2012 (UTC) DigiXros listing suggestion I got an idea. In case this series uses DigiXrosses that don't involve the main partner (nor the Xros Wars Digimons that have pages) we could list them in the Collection page. G-SANtos 00:15, December 01, 2011 (UTC)/22:15, November 30 (Brasília, summertime) Wisemon There's one thing bugging me. What do we do with Wisemon? He is not stated or shown to be part of Taiki's Collection, but he appears on his X Loader on episode 59. The question is: I he on Taiki's X Loader, or he using dimensional communication through his machine (I believe that his machine is what allowed the dimensional communication on the start of the series)? :He said "Let's investigate the incident on Fancy Shop", and this makes me believe he is on the X Loader, because it seems to imply that he is with Taiki. :Should we let a note on this page saying that "Wisemon is seen on Taiki's X Loader, but if he is part of Taiki's Collection has yet to be confirmed."? G-SANtos 13:00, December 03, 2011 (UTC) : When Shoutmon communicates with Taiki across dimensions, his face on the Xros Loader is only a silhoutte. All other times, after rejoining Taiki, his actual face is shown, much like Wisemon (and various other Digimon belonging to Taiki or others). That's evidence enough to say Wisemon's actually there, I think. :::Also, Wisemon is the one who analysed the bar code on the invitation for the Hunter Gathering. He isn't reloaded, but I don't think he would be able to analyse something that's on the Human World while being in the Digital World. Is this enoug evidence to list him in Taiki's Collection? I think it is. 01:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC)/23:31, January 20, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) ::::We've really been given no direct evidence that the full face being shown means that the Digimon is present. We should wait until Wisemon appears either in Taiki's Collection, or is actually reloaded. 02:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::in xw78 wisemon brought all of the members of xros heart into taiki's xros loader to even do that wisemon would need to be in his xros loader since wisemon's device that he created in the second episode of hunters is the only way to communicate between worlds and to transfer digimon directly from the digital world into a xros loader and only wisemon can operate it. they wouldn't be able to contact him if he is in the digital world, so he wouldn't know they need xros heart at that exact moment if they can't contact him. also in the episode where the clock shop man invites hunters to an island for a special hunt, wisemon's voice can be heard coming from taiki's xros loader after wisemon analyzes the barcode. his voice couldn't be coing out of taiki's xros loader if he wasn't in there. biggest thing is that his face was visable on the screen of the xros loader when he was scanning the code, in the same way that other digimon's faces have appeared when a hunter is talking to a digimon in their xros loader (examples: ryouma talking to gumdramon, tagiru talking to metaltyranomon etc.).DalekSupreme13 09:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::All of this is rampant assumption and speculation, and has no grounding in anything stated in the series. ::Taiki showed his Collection to Tagiru after Wisemon first used the device, and Wisemon was not depicted. There is no reason to believe that his using the device again, or communicating with Taiki, requires anything more than a cellphone. 15:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Beelzemon Beelzemon appeared in episode 77 and since he was in xros heart, it would be safe to assume he is taikis collection since many former xros heart members on in his collection.DalekSupreme13 06:15, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, it wouldn't be safe. It's completely possible he just showed up. 13:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC)